


From Here to Eternity

by TaylorJ



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Arok, Divorce, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorJ/pseuds/TaylorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Baylee enters "Backstreet World", Brian finally gets the courage to stand on his own two feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first slash story I ever wrote, written back in 2005 or 06, and it was never finished. I'm currently editing it as I re-read the story and will be looking to finally give it the ending it deserves. The story in it's current entirety can be found on my slash site, shatteredfiction.com, but as I'm looking to stop paying for my domain I will be transferring all my works here. Please enjoy this story :).

**\- Prologue - New York City -  
\- February 4th, 2003 -**  


Brian sat up against the headboard of the bed he'd been sleeping in when he heard a loud noise that woke him. He heard it again and immediately recognized the voices as his wife's and friend. A.J. and Leighanne were the two that were never once able to speak civilly to one another.  
  
Brian looked towards the red glowing numbers on the nightstand next to him, 3:20 A.M. The voices rose to new heights and Leighanne's ear piercing cries could be heard clearly. Wincing, Brian couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
He quickly jumped from the bed when he heard a loud slapping sound. He ran to the door and opened it to the hallway. A.J was kneeling on the floor, holding his face, and Leighanne stood above him, her hand raised, ready to slap once more.  
  
"I'll do it again if you don't go back to your room now." Leighanne said through gritted teeth, hand poised to strike again.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Brian asked, so stunned at the scene in front of him that he didn't see the other three shocked faces in the hallway.  
  
"Oh, thank God, Brian." Leighanne exclaimed running into her husband's arms. Brian held her but looked over her shoulder at A.J. "I was so scared."  
  
"What happened?" Brian repeated, softer this time.  
  
"He's drunk. And-and he was trying to get into our room. That Bastard," she shouted, turning and pointing at A.J., "tried to stick his hands in my shirt when I came out of the room!" Leighanne exclaimed, pretending to cry into Brian's shirt.  
  
Wise to his wife's constant lying, Brian simply rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down her back; it was the only thing he'd ever disliked about his beautiful bride. "The truth, Leighanne. A.J. hasn't drank since April. I want to hear the truth." He turned back to where A.J. was being helped up by Nick and Howie, both of who knew how much Leighanne's slaps hurt.  
  
"I didn't touch her, Bri. I wouldn't betray you like that." A.J. said, removing his hand from his cheek and leaving the red flesh and white handprint exposed to the five sets of eyes in the hall.  
  
"I know." He nodded. "Kev, take Leigh and get her story." Brian turned his head to look at his cousin who nodded in reply. "Come in my room, A.J., we need to talk." After letting go of Leighanne, Brian walked back into his room.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my husband." He heard Leighanne shout as he took his place once against the headboard.  
  
A.J. walked into the room while ignoring Leighanne's comment and couldn't help his small laugh when the door shut squarely in her face.  
  
"Why can't the two of you just get along?" Brian asked, a look of pain crossing his face, his eyes shut tight.  
  
"It's not my fault your wife has a problem with me." A.J. said sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Why were you two fighting?" He took a different approach to the subject. His eyes where shut when he heard the soft whimpers of his son. He started to get up from the bed when A.J. stopped him with a hand against his chest.  
  
"Let me?" A.J. almost whispered, showing his uncertainty. Brian nodded numbly and moved back to where he had been sitting.  
  
A.J. stood and walked to where Baylee lay in a portably crib that was in the corner of the hotel room. "Sh... it's okay, Baylee." He picked the baby up carefully and cradled him in his arms.  
  
Brian watched in amazement as A.J. got Baylee to calm down in a matter of minutes, neither he nor Leighanne were good at accomplishing that. "You're good with kids, J." Brian said from the bed as A.J. turned and looked at Brian, smiling. "You also look adorable holding my son." He smiled back.  
  
"Who knew I'd become a softy as soon as this one entered the Backstreet world?" A.J. Asked rhetorically. He walked back to the bed and sat next to Brian, who had moved into the center of the bed to let the two fit next to him.  
  
"And to answer your question," A.J. said, staring down at Baylee, "I had a nightmare. I know it's a shitty excuse to come see you at 3 a.m. but you were always there for me when I was younger; it just felt natural to come to you now." He said, watching as Baylee fell asleep, cuddled to his chest.  
  
"You were right to come to me man, you know I'm always here to listen." Brian said as he reached over and caressed his son's hair. "What was it about?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now." A.J. said sheepishly. "I forget what it was about." A small smile graced his lips and he turned to face Brian. "Baylee's going to have a problem with the ladies in a couple of years. You're going to have to be fighting them off with a stick." He joked.  
  
Brian laughed softly before a somber smile settled on his face. "I'm worried about him," he said, "I mean, he's going to grow up in the spot light. Baylee's not going to know anything different from this world."  
  
"You know that you're different from the world we live in, don't you, Rok? Think about it, you're the most down to earth one of us, he's lucky he's your child. He just gets to be fortunate enough to actually know the celebrity girls he crushes." A.J. laughed.  
  
"You really think I'm an amazing father?" Brian asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say amazing..." A.J. joked, laughing when Brian lightly slap him upside the head, "but yeah, you're a damn good father." He beamed.  
  
"Thanks J, you're going to make an amazing one yourself." Brian said, looking into A.J.'s eyes. "I'm really glad you became a softy." He smiled.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I feel like I've gotten all your 'bad ass' qualities now that you lost them." A.J. raised an eyebrow, questioning Brian without saying anything. Brian laughed, "okay, okay, I didn't get many of them, but I did get your courage."  
  
"Yeah? My courage to do what, Bri?" A.J. smiled, looking up into Brian's blue eyes.  
  
"The courage to tell Leighanne that I want a divorce."


	2. Chapter 1

**\- Chapter 1 – Atlanta, Georgia –  
\- October 7th, 2003 –**  


"This court here by announces full custody of Baylee Thomas Wylee Littrell to his father, Mr. Littrell, until further notice. Ms. Wallace is granted forty-eight hours of visiting rights per week in the presence of Mr. Littrell or a trusted friend or family member." The judge spoke his final verdict.  
  
A look of relief swept over Brian when the judge announced him with full custody. He'd only have to see Leighanne a little few days a week. He could deal with that. Anything was better than being married to her, he felt at this point. He breathed a sigh of relief and thanked his lawyers before walking over to Leighanne.  
  
"I'm so sorry about all this, Brian." Leighanne spoke sincerely, holding her baby boy in her arms. "I didn’t mean for everything to turn out like this."  
  
"I know you didn’t, Leigh, but you can't help now what happened in the past." He said, reaching his arms out for Baylee. She stood stubbornly before him, holding their child to her, until Baylee began to cry. "Leighanne, give him to me." Brian said politely.  
  
"No, he's my child, Brian! You can't take him from me!" Leighanne said, gripping Baylee tighter.  
  
"No, Leighanne, he's _our_ child. And you've proved yourself unworthy to be his mother, you heard the judge. Hand me our son, Leigh." Brian said, his voice rising slightly, still reaching out to take Baylee from his mother's arms.  
  
Leighanne began to cry wildly. "No, I won't let you take him from me! No! I want him!" She said, drawing the attention from everyone in the room. The security at the doors began to make their way over to the scene. "No, I deserve him, Brian! After all these years of being with you, I deserve something!" She shouted.  
  
"You have more than half of my estate thanks to my damn no good thinking! Now, hand me our son, Leighanne, he belongs to me now." Brian said. Her grip tightened once more and Brian watched as Baylee become strangled in his mother's grasp. "Leighanne, you're hurting him! Let him go!" Brian grabbed at her hands, trying to pry them off of his baby.  
  
The security guards quickly restrained Leighanne and managed to get Baylee safely into his father's arms. The judge walked back to his seat and stood as he spoke. "This scene only proves more how irresponsible you are, Ms. Wallace. I have decidedly downgraded your visiting hours to a mere seventeen a week, and only if Mr. Littrell is present." He walked away, Leighanne still crying and screaming for her child.  
  
Brian watched in awe as the security held her back from him and his son. Looking down, he noticed Baylee had calmed considerably after being placed in his arms. He turned to look behind him, back at his family and friends and smiled softly; he had his child and that was all that mattered to him now. 


	3. Chapter 2

**\- Chapter 2 – Lexington, Kentucky –  
\- October 24th, 2003 –**

"So, Leighanne hasn’t been over to see Baylee at all?" Nick questioned from where he sat in Brian's living room.  
  
"Nope." Brian responded, appearing in his kitchen doorway and taking a short break while the food he was preparing cooked on the stovetop. "She's called once or twice, but no visits." He glanced around the room and took account of his friends. His cousin lay on the couch flipping through the channels on the television. Howie sat in a wooden chair near the kitchen doorway and Nick sat in a reclining chair watching A.J. sitting on the floor and playing with Brian's son.  
  
"After the way she acted in court I'm surprised." Howie said turning his head to look at his friend.  
  
"So am I, but I think it's better this way." Brian said before heading back into the kitchen. "He may not have a mother, but he's got something better than that." Brian called into the living room.  
  
"And what's that?" Nick called back.  
  
"He's got Backstreet." A.J. said, looking up from Baylee at Nick.  
  
"A.J. took the words right out of my mouth." Brian walked to the door way again. "Come on guys, dinner's ready."  
  
Nick, Howie and Kevin raced into the kitchen while A.J. took his time. He carefully picked up Baylee as he made his way to the kitchen. "Come on. It's dinner time, Baylee." A.J. spoke to the small child in his arms.  
  
"I want to thank you, A.J." Brian said stopping A.J. in the middle of the room.  
  
"For what?" A.J. asked.  
  
"For being there for me this whole time. I don’t think I would've been able to do it without you." Brian said honestly. A.J. blushed slightly at his words.  
  
"I was more than happy to help. You're family to me. Both of you." A.J. replied, looking to Baylee.  
  
Brian wrapped an arm around A.J.'s shoulder and nuzzled his head into his friend's neck. "You're like family to us, too, J."  
  
"Come on, guys. You're food's getting cold!" Kevin yelled out into the living room.  
  
"You're staying over tonight, right J?" Brian asked as they turned to walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Absolutely, no way you can get rid of me. I'll be here for a long time." A.J. laughed placing Baylee in his high chair to eat the food his father made.  
  
Quickly everyone ate their dinners and the other three boys were preparing themselves to leave. "Thanks for dinner, Bri." Kevin said to his cousin, hugging him.  
  
"No prob, Cuz." Brian said replied as he pulled away.  
  
"Have fun tonight with A.J., I'll see you guys in about a week." Howie said. He leaned in to hug Brian before hugging A.J. as well before walking out the door with Kevin.  
  
"No fair, he gets to stay?" Nick asked Brian childishly, pointing at A.J.  
  
"Are you going to wipe Baylee for me?" Brian asked him quizzically, knowing what Nick's answer would be.  
  
"Forget it, it's fair." Nick laughed. "I'll be around to visit Baylee in a few weeks, I'm going out to see my family for a while." Nick said.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be looking forward to it." Brian said, shutting the door after Nick left.  
  
"Now that they're gone…" A.J. said turning around and going to sit with Baylee in the living room. He picked up Brian's child and sat him between his legs on the couch, using the remote control to change the channels on the television.  
  
The door bell rang a moment later and Brian walked back to open it. Peering over his shoulder, A.J. watched him open the door.  
  
"Leighanne." Brian said surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry for not calling and telling you I was going to come see Baylee. I was in the neighborhood before I thought to and I just wanted to stop by." She said shyly.  
  
"It's okay. Come on in." Brian said, opening the door wider for her to step in.  
  
"How have you been?" She asked Brian over her shoulder, walking into the living room and over to her son and A.J.  
  
"Pretty good, the guys have been over every once in a while, helping me take care of Baylee. A.J.'s stuck here for the next week." He laughed. Leighanne laughed with him.  
  
"A.J.," she said politely, "may I?" She looked down at her son in A.J.'s arms then back up into A.J.'s eyes.  
  
"Uh-hmm." He hummed, raising the child up into his mother's arms.  
  
"He's growing so fast." She breathed, marveling at how much he'd grown in the few weeks she'd missed.  
  
"Yeah, but all the Littrells' grow pretty fast as babies." Brian said.  
  
"He really does look so much like you, Brian." She said.  
  
A.J. rose from where he still sat on the couch and walked to the stairwell. Before he could take his first step up, Brian called out to him. "Where are you going, A.J.?"  
  
He turned to face the older man with a half smile on his face. "I thought I'd leave you two alone for a bit, go unpack a little." The truth was, over the past half-year of being with Brian and Baylee, A.J. had started to feel more like Baylee was Brian and his child, as opposed to Brian and Leighanne's. He supposed that line of thinking was his own fault, but it stung him, deep in his heart, to watch her hold their child. It left him feeling out of place in the room, like he was intruding on a family moment, and it was slowly breaking his heart.  
  
He continued up to the spare bedroom in Brian's spacious home, where his bags had already been placed early that afternoon. He sat on the guest bed next to one of his bags and unzipped the suitcase. Carefully, he took out the pictures that lay just under the top layer of clothes, all nestled in their frames. He took out the one of his mother before walking to the dresser and placing it there. He walked back to the suitcase and grabbed another; this one was of him and the other Backstreet Boys, before Brian had met Leighanne. He placed that next to the picture of his mother. He began to pull his clothing out of the bag when a knock at the door startled him. He turned to find Brian with Baylee in his arms.  
  
"Leighanne left and I just wanted to tell you he and I are going to turn in for the night." Brian smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then." A.J. said, turning back to his bags to continue unpacking. He heard Brian walk away from the door and sat down, hanging his head into his hands.  
  
He grumbled softly to himself, rubbing the balls of his palms against his eyes. "Why do I always have to be so cold to people? Why can I never say the right thing when I need to?" Taking an unsteady breath, he stood, walking to the door and shutting it.  
  
A.J. undressed, leaving himself in his boxers, before he climbed into bed, fully prepared for a restless night.


End file.
